


Worthy Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Neutral reader - Freeform, Other, Post-Endgame, hand holding, mention of depression, thor deserves all the love in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Reader tells Thor him how much she cares for him. Post-Endgame.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Worthy Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is intended to be 100% neutral, especially in regards to gender and race. But I am human and make mistakes. If you see an error, please don't hesitate to let me know and I will edit.

You were about to slice into the red bell pepper. The first of a few fresh vegetables you’d brought along with the other groceries. They’d just been washed, and you wanted to portion them into pre-cut, handy, snack-sized portions. Thor would eat almost anything that was readily available, so you were trying to teach him how to more easily include some healthful options into his diet. 

He had been putting away the packaged goods, when the corner of your eye spied a large shadow dart away from the kitchenette. The only other room in the small cottage in which he could escape was the bedroom. Putting down the knife, next wiping your hands with the nearby towel, you made your way over to see the door was closed. From behind the wooden frame came the distinctive sound of repeated sniffles. 

"Thor, are you okay?” 

“I'm fine,” the strained voice cried out. 

“It sounds like the opposite to me. Is there something I can do?” 

Being with Thor could be tough. As hard as he was working to get better, the once toned god still struggled with his new, softer body. Then there were times when the depression would come creeping back on him. The episodes had become rarer, but it was not unheard of for Thor to retreat to his shack for a few days. While all that presented a challenge, it was one you happily met time and again. 

You hadn’t expected it at all. Meeting him after he’d returned from a jaunt with The Guardians, knowing he was going through a rough patch. You honestly thought you would merely be a good friend. For heaven’s sake, he was an Avenger, a god, a hero. It wasn’t like you had much in common. 

But as you got to know each other, Thor began to share things with you. Fears, regrets, grief. A whole range of emotions that were, quite frankly, very human. And as you learned more about him, you realized he was so much more than the titles he bore. He was a man. Like any other man, he had needs and desires. Unlike any other man you’d known, this one had a heart of pure gold. 

When you realized that, you were lost. Surely such a man – who had traversed the cosmos, living life among the stars – could only look at you as a passing amusement. 

Besides, he had his own issues to work out. Fresh, deep wounds that would certainly be slow to heal and leave lasting scars. He did not need anyone adding confused romantic notions onto his overloaded plate. 

What he obviously needed was a good friend. Yes, he already had a few, but they didn’t seem to be doing much in the way of actually helping. You didn't really blame them. Korg and Miek didn’t exhibit a wide range of emotions, themselves. Valkyrie was busy with kingly duties and admitted she was the last one to offer advice being as she hid on another planet for years. He had no family left. Even his childhood friends were gone. In a very real sense, Thor was alone. 

So, you took it upon yourself to give him support. The one to whom he could confide. Someone who would just listen and not necessarily offer advice unless it was asked for. A cheerleader who encouraged him as needed and applauded the most minor successes. 

He opened the door. The dampness of his lashes belied the tears that he had been shedding. “No. You’ve done enough. I mean, you do too much already. Don’t waste anymore time of your time on me.” 

With a sigh, you took his hand and coaxed him over the threshold. Leading him onto the sofa, you said, “How many times do I have to tell you I enjoy being with you, hmm?” To your surprise, he kept his hand right where it was. 

Thor shook his head. “But you could be out having fun. Dating. Why do you bother?” 

“First of all, I’ve dated plenty. Blech." You added, squeezing his hand just a little tighter, “Second of all, I’ve grown to care about you.” Looking into the bright, blue eyes you gathered the courage to add, “A lot, in fact. Thor, I think I love you.” 

His mouth fell open in a state of shock. Once he realized you awaited a reaction, all Thor could think to say was, “Me? I’m literally a walking disaster.” 

“That is just not true. You’re focused on everything negative right now. And it’s understandable. But what I see is a kind, sensitive soul. Someone who treats, not only me, but everyone around him with respect and compassion. You’re smart and funny and, not to mention sexy as hell.” 

The last comment made him laugh out loud. “Now you are teasing me.” 

“I am not! For heaven’s sake, each time you give me a hug, I hold on a little bit longer because I don’t want to let go.” 

“I thought you were feeling sorry for me.” Thor’s brain finally caught up with everything you had told him, but he was left with a riot of emotions vying for attention. “I’m sorry.” 

Not wanting to hear the rejection he was about to dish out, you stood. “Maybe you’re right. I should leave. I want you to know I still welcome your friendship, but I understand if you’re not comfortable with that.” 

He refused to let go of your hand, so you were stuck. “No. Please. I want you to stay. I’m only sorry for being ignorant of your feelings. In all honesty, I was afraid to consider the possibility.” 

“Afraid?” You sat back down next to him. 

“Whenever I tried to imagine you thinking of me that way, a little voice in my head would tell me to stop being ridiculous. That I could never be that worthy.” 

Sliding in close, you placed a hand against his bearded cheek and said, “Thor, if it takes the rest of my days, I’m going to prove just how very wrong you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Thor and other Marvel characters as well.


End file.
